Peas and Suns
by Snip13r
Summary: When Peashooter shares a room with another plant, they both got to know each other. But when the girl-plant finds out of Peashooter's past, their hearts will cross in the middle of a zombie attack. Lots of chapters and completed in just 3 days!
1. Chapter 1: Days

**Hello! This is my first romance story in PvZ. I am new to the FanFiction community. If you like the story, I appreciate it and watch out for Chapter 2!**

 **-Yuan Corpuz (Snip13r)**

 **Chapter 1: Days**

The lawn is set. The Cabbage-pults have themselves loaded up. The large, tough Tall-Nuts standing in front of the group prepared to defend the other plants like stone walls. Crazy Dave lining up a few of the plants, then returning inside his home to keep watch.

First zombie wave begins. 2 zombies start limping their way to the Tall-Nuts. Peashooter, calm as usual, fires a few peas at the zombies then their heads pop off their bodies. Some time later, more and more zombies varying for the ones with traffic cones on their heads to one who wears armor similar to a human football player.

Peashooter, firing peas at the zombies non-stop, slightly feels his energy decrease as more and more zombies attempt to munch down the Tall-Nuts in front of him. When the waves have stopped, Peashooter sighs in relief, then enters the house to rest.

He goes to the living room, along with his planter, a Snow Pea and 2 other plants. He sits on the couch, closing his eyes and rests, as he knew that the day shift he signed up for is completed. Minutes later, a Torchwood approaches him, then speaks, "Hey Peashooter, you look like you've been robbed of plant food."

Peashooter chuckles and replies, "Well I'm tired, firing peas at zombies is my only job." Peashooter shakes his right leaf blade with Torchwood's thin branch.

The two converse for a while, being friends since 2 years. Torchwood raises the following subject: "Peashooter, you still don't have a girlfriend here, eh?"

Peashooter pauses for a few seconds, "I actually put my job first before anything like that, Crazy Dave's a good person and he's counting on me for his protection. Well I can't deny that I don't have a girlfriend." Peashooter smiles.

Torchwood nods and smiles, then says, "Me and Cactus are doing well. She's been hugging me ever since I asked her to be my girlfriend." Torchwood chuckles.

Peashooter follows up a sentence, "Ooh, she's one prickly girl-plant but she's tough and loving, you're lucky that you got her heart." Torchwood and Peashooter laugh, then Torchwood hugs his friend after telling him that he's going to Plantano County with Cactus.

Peashooter has finished his dinner, a bowl of cordon fertilizer. Most of the Plants have left the dining room and Crazy Dave, when Peashooter saw a Sunflower to his right still finishing the same cordon fertilizer that Peashooter ate.

The sunflower looked at Peashooter and said, "Tasty, right? I cooked it for the plants and Crazy Dave assisted me too."

Peashooter replied, "You cooked this? It's ultimately delicious."

Sunflower chuckles, then pulled herself and her chair to Peashooters position. "You like it?"

Peashooter replied to Sunflower, "No. I love it..."

Sunflower smiled. She had gone red when Peashooter said he loved the food. Peashooter waved goodbye to Sunflower as he left the dining room and went to his room and sleep. The lights in the house were turned off, the garden closed, and Sunflower went to her room to sleep also.


	2. Chapter 2: Bucket of Brains

Hello! Here's Chapter 2!

 **Note: All characters in the story are PROPERTY of PopCap Games. Such content added is fictional and is not affiliated with the Plants Vs Zombies game or PopCap.**

Chapter 2: Bucket of Brains

The time is 700 hours (7:00 AM). Crazy Dave is tending to his hatchback car. A Winter-Melon has been positioned on the roof on the lookout for early zombie waves, but the zombies start their attack in the noon every time.

Daniel, a Repeater and friend of Peashooter, walks out of the porch with a cup of hot water and fertilizer mix. He walks out of the porch until he notices a bucket on the sidewalk on the front of the house.

Daniel approaches the bucket, then he picks the bucket up. He eventually drops the bucket after seeing its contents; a chunk of rotten brain. The brain is swarming with flies. On the hippocampus part the words were carved with a knife or some sort:

"Your bwainss will bee next"

It literally meant that the planter's brains will be next.

Daniel calls out Crazy Dave and the other plants after seeing this. Peashooter wakes up to the sound of chatter outside, and he quickly goes down the stairs. He asks what is happening and a Umbrella Leaf says that the zombies "left a souvenir" and a message. Peashooter joined the crowd and saw the bucket. Crazy Dave picks the bucket and says, "It's gonna be a huge wave of those brain-eating buggers.".

The plants go back inside the house to discuss what to do. Crazy Dave goes to his neighbors house to manage a delivery of plant seeds from Bloom and Doom Corporation for the meantime.

The plants, gathered in the living room, discussing strategy and so. Sunflower sat next to Peashooter.

"Well duty calls, eh? No wonder Peashooters are a popular choice in these type of scenarios. Firing peas at zombies non-stop." Sunflower said to him.

"Well Sunflowers are always in every time that zombies appear. If it weren't for you guys we would be dead "meat" including the planter." replied Peashooter.

Peashooter smiled at Sunflower. All the plants left the living room after discussing what to do. Peashooter was slightly nervous. He knew it was gonna be a huge wave of zombies. And the bucket containing the rotten brain was an odd way to send a message to them, when most zombies would eat it if it was left there under the sun. Sunflower readied herself as well, since she would be the sun source of the group.

A few hours later, Crazy Dave asked if the group is ready for the attack. Peashooter, eager and pumped up, said that they were prepared for anything. Crazy Dave was happy, then he went back to his neighbors house to resume his business. Peashooter was also the leader of the group. He was a great leader since Crazy Dave found him 2 years ago. He planned the defenses well, took great care of Crazy Dave's greenhouse garden, and also was an athletic and played games with the other plants when the zombies were gone. Everyone liked and trusted him as a leader.

When the zombie wave started, Peashooter was amazed. The zombies wore body armor from dead police officers granting them temporal immunity to almost anything the plants would launch at them. As the plants started firing peas and spikes, lobbed cabbages and watermelons, Peashooter was doing great at defending his lane. When zombies started munching on the Tall-Nut in front, Peashooter fired peas non-stop and had assistance from some Repeaters.

Sunflower, while producing sun every 24 seconds, watched Peashooter take out zombies and pop heads like tin cans. She seemed impressed with how Peashooter was performing. She and Peashooter were 2 lanes apart, so she had difficulty viewing Peashooter's actions with the other plants blocking her view.

When the last group of zombies went down easily, Peashooter and the other plants chanted in joy. He sighed in relief and then went to the Zen Garden to meditate. Sunflower decided to follow him.


	3. Chapter 3: Strange Talk

Chapter 3 is here! Peashooter was meditating at the last chapter, see how things get cool for the two!

Chapter 3: Strange Talk

Peashooter went on to the Zen Garden to mediate. All the plants were free to meditate inside the greenhouse, and Sunflower decided to follow him. Peashooter took a spot and started meditating to the sound of chirping birds.

After roughly an hour of meditation, Peashooter took a seat. Sunflower was at the couch the whole time. Peashooter was surprised that he saw her again, remembering the cordon fertilizer that she cooked last night.

"Oh, hello Sunflower. Still cooking that tasty cordon fertilizer for dinner?"

"Heh." replied Sunflower. "Melon's gonna be the one cooking later."

"Well, I can't deny that I liked your food." said Peashooter, with a smile.

"You all meditate here? Can I join in too?"

"All the Plants are free to come in here and meditate. We do this on free time." Peashooter replied. He then asked, "How long are you here at Dave's homestead?"

Sunflower, blushing, said "I just came here 3 weeks ago. Had to be deployed after multiple requests from my Sarge. Just left my home and said my goodbyes to my Dad and Mom."

"Cool! Welcome to the group!" Peashooter exclaimed. "You really love your family as much as they love you. Even in the line of duty you still think of your parents and imagine how proud they are of you." Peashooter smiled, but he did not know his love nerve was pumping up. Something is about to come up with Peashooters actions when the love nerve is unleashed.

Peashooter then said, "Oh! My room has space for another plant and also, I have a bunk bed with no one sleeping at the bottom. If you want to move to my room, I'd gladly help you with your stuff!" Peashooter quickly brought this up as a result of the Love Nerve pumping up.

Sunflower liked this proposal Peashooter brought up. She had a hard time sleeping in the old room she was 3 weeks ago. "What about if I move now?" Sunflower said, making the Peashooter much excited. "Great! I'll help you with your stuff and get the lower bed ready." Peashooter went to the room to prepare Sunflower's bed, as he merely jumped on the unoccupied bed when he was bored. Sunflower grabbed her stuff, told Dr. Andy that she was switching rooms, and she and Peashooter continued conversing after they set Sunflower's stuff. The two kept talking until 10:20 PM.

"So, can I tell you how I got here?" Peashooter told her, then she agreed to this. "2 years ago, my father and I used to do photosynthesis sessions- on a car roof." They both laughed and Peashooter continued on. "Until some human scientist named Edgar went missing. My father and Dr. Edgar were friends before the invasion. He was one of the many volunteers who insisted in finding Dr. Edgar's whereabouts. Dad left me and he promised me that he would come back and we would have our photosynthesis session again which was fun. But what happened next..." Peashooter was about to cry, although most of the plants saw him as happy, and energetic.

Sunflower continued listening to him as he continued his story. "Zombies risen out, and they slowly approached the town and ate the citizen's brains...and I saw Dad. One of those Buckethead zombies got him, and I saw the zombie take a bite of his bulb and stem. I watched and screamed. I can't stop crying when I remember what my dad had gone." Sunflower felt what Peashooter was going through. Peashooter went up his bed and said good night to Sunflower. Sunflower did the same as well, and she turned off the lights.

Author's Note: I had added some things from other PvZ stories that inspired me, such as the love nerve from PvZ: The Life of I. I love that story too and I took something to add as inspiration.


	4. Chapter 4: Icy Advice

Chapter 4: Icy Advice

Early morning, Sunflower woke up. She loved her new bed after Peashooter insisted on having her move to his room. She still felt the sadness that Peashooter had during his early days. She knew he's no common Peashooter and she remained curious about what he did after it, making her want to raise more questions to the boy-plant who was still asleep.

She rose up from her bed and tried to make as little noise as she went for the door and head downstairs for breakfast. She tried not to wake up the Peashooter, who was still in his dreams like a cuddly panda.

She greeted 2 other plants at the dining room- one being a Potato Mine, and the other being Peashooter's friend, Torchwood. Torchwood had returned from a trip from Plantano County, then he and Sunflower had a conversation with the Potato Mine ignoring them and having breakfast.

"So, how's Peashooter as a friend?" Sunflower said.

"Meh, he's one of the greatest friends I've ever had. Were friends for 2 years, and he's a great leader. I still remember the time that when Crazy Dave was fixing the RV's engine in his garage with me and Peashooter assisting him, then Peashooter turned the engine on and Dave got his hand stinged from the engine heat. We were laughing hard, and then Peashooter got the blame on me. We still became close friends after that."

"Wow. How did you meet him?" Sunflower replied.

"Two years ago, me and Crazy Dave were just walking down the road when we found him; unconscious, laying down on the road. We were shocked to find Peashooter- another victim of the zombie attacks..." Sunflower moved closer to Torchwood, seriously listening to his story. "We brought him to the Zen Garden and gave him medications. Daniel also saw the peashooter in near-death status. We fixed him up, then that's where me and Daniel made friends with him."

Sunflower, for the first time, had a frown on her face. Every Sunflower smiles, bouncing to a unaudible beat but she did not move even a single leaf. She really felt what Peashooter had went through in the early days and before Torchwood left, she asked if Peashooter has a relationship with other plants.

Torchwood said no. As he and the Potato Mine left the dining area, the Peashooter came downstairs after waking up and fixing the beds. He asked Sunflower if she finished eating breakfast or not. Sunflower simply nodded to yes, and she left the dining area looking at Peashooter, walking away and still frowning.

Peashooter, unaware of the conversation that occurred earlier, simply finished breakfast and then went on to the Zen Garden to meditate.

Minutes later Ice-Shroom came inside the greenhouse, then approached Peashooter.

"What's the matter, buddy? You look like you had a beating from a Football Zombie."

Peashooter replied to the wise Ice-Shroom, "Nothing, Mr. Ice. Just remembered the time I got here 2 years ago and I'm here, meditating to calm myself up."

"So does that make you feel better now?" replied Ice-Shroom.

"Yep! Just had a new roommate. Her name is Sunflower. I even volunteered to prepare her bed and stuff so all she can do for now is to sleep." Peashooter smiled.

"You're one kind gentle-plant as the Peashooter I always see." replied Ice-Shroom.

"Mr. Ice Shroom, can I tell you something? This actually involves my Love Nerve because it's starting up." Peashooter whispered to Ice-Shroom, then they sat on a couch with no one around.

"Well, well, well, the Love Nerve is up and running? Are you admiring someone or you're having a relationship now?" Ice-Shroom chuckles.

"Uh...I'm kind of having a crush on someone here..." Peashooter nervously said. Ice-Shroom grows a mischievous smile on his face. He asks, "With who?"

"With Sunflower." Peashooter turns his face around, looking ashamed.

"Peashooter, my friend. You've been here in Dave's homestead for 2 years, and you never had a relationship with another plant. Every plant here has a crush, they've told me. Even I have a crush on Cattail. But you just told me that you have a crush: why you're being so salty on that?" Ice-Shroom exclaims.

"Nope I'm not Ice, just afraid on how to tell her that I have feelings for her." Peashooter replied.

"Don't be afraid, Peas. You can wait for the perfect time to tell her how you feel, well this is the part that I won't be helping you. But you can do it!" Ice-Shroom shouted, almost gaining attention from other plants outside the garden.

Peashooter thanks Ice-Shroom for the advice. He walks out of the Zen Garden and Ice-Shroom still remains seated. As Peashooter walks out he passes Cattail near the garden and says, "Hey Cattail, Ice-Shroom has a crush on you." Cattail laughs silently, then says "Thanks for telling me, Peashooter!" Peashooter laughs silently as he looks back at Cattail and Ice-Shroom.


	5. Chapter 5: Out Of Control

Chapter 5: Out Of Control

Peashooter walked down to the lawn, greeting other plants and still laughing after the meeting with Ice-Shroom.

He suddenly stops when Sunflower appears in front of him. She grabs his left pair of leaves and pulls him to an area away from the other Plants. She twists and smiles.

"Hello, Peashooter!" Sunflower said happily.

"Hello, Sunflower. What do you need?" he replied.

"Nothing important, just wanted to ask you if you're fine!" she said.

"W-Well...I am fine..." Peashooter suddenly got nervous.

"Say, do you want to play some games with me later in the room? I have a chess board in one of my luggage." Sunflower closes her eyes and smiles.

Peashooter is blushing wild. His Love Nerve had gone out of control when he, unintentionally, kissed Sunflower in the cheeks. Sunflower gasped, raised a pair of leaves and slapped him so hard. Peashooter's jaw dropped and he immediately backed away from Sunflower.

Too late. Sunflower looked around if anyone saw what happened when there was a Squash and 4 other plants overlooking what was happening between them from a window on the second floor. She ran away and went inside the house, completely shocked of what had occurred.

A Cabbage-Pult approached Peashooter and asked what happened. Peashooter, stammering and answered, "I-I kissed h-h-her..." Peashooter's right cheek is going red from the powerful slap Sunflower gave him. He knew there was a 50/50 chance that the other plants would talk about him non-stop.

The following night, Sunflower went to their room only to discover a note written in typewriting paper. Sunflower picked the piece of paper up and began reading it's contents.

"Sunflower,

I am so, so sorry about when I kissed you in the cheeks. I lost control of myself after my "Love Nerve" had triggered so bad. I did not kiss you intentionally, but it's common when a plant has feelings for another. I hope that you can forgive me for what I did, and as a result of what I did, Crazy Dave told me to sleep in the garage for the meantime because I feared that you would beat me to death after I kissed you. Sorry I won't be able to play chess with you. I'm so sorry.

-Peas"

Sunflower, following this message, had felt relief. She knew that the kiss was unintentional, and however, got sad when she read that Peashooter won't be sleeping with her in the bunk bed. She folded the letter and placed it in her bag under her bed. She got into her bed and slept having the apology letter as her second thought.

Peashooter on the other hand, was still awake conversing with Torchwood. He told what happened earlier, and Torchwood was slightly amazed with the results.

"Well, is it that you have a crush on her or it's spontaneously triggered?" said Torchwood.

Peashooter lied, "Spontaneously triggered. Guess it's part of our lives anyways."

"You got scared that Sunflower was going to beat you up for that?" Torchwood replied.

"Well she slapped me really hard, if I returned to the room with her how worse can it get?" Peashooter exclaimed.

"Well did you seek some help from "The Wise Ice"?" Torchwood chuckled.

"Yes, still the same answer though. Love Nerve is slightly getting out of hand. I don't want to have a crush and it might interfere with my duties. Crazy Dave's counting on me though." he replied.

Torchwood shook his branch with Peashooter's leaf, and he left the garage to his room. Peashooter closed the lights off and went to sleep.

Meanwhile, at the cemetery, something strange is happening in the chapel. The sound of metal and building machinery can be heard from the doors. Something's coming up in the zombies side.


	6. Chapter 6: Indomitable

Chapter 6: Indomitable

Peashooter went to his room to check on Sunflower. Once he entered the room, he saw Sunflower preparing a chess board. He had a glimpse of Sunflower for a few seconds, then he immediately slammed the door shut and as he thought he would be in trouble, Sunflower stopped him before he could even make it to the stairs.

"Hello, Peas!" the sunflower happily said.

"H-Hello..." Peashooter replied. "W-What do you n-need...?"

"Nothing! Just wanted to invite you to a game of chess!" Peashooter slowly nodded to agreement, and they both entered the room with the chess board on the floor.

"White moves first!" Sunflower said, with a smile.

"Okay..." Peashooter starts his first move with the 4th pawn moved up one space. Although he had great leadership with the Plants, he poorly performed with board-strategy games such as chess.

Sunflower moves another pawn. Peashooter now sends a horse to the opponent side. Minutes later, as he watched his pieces get taken out one by one, Peashooter smiles at Sunflower, and shakes leaves with her.

"Sunflower, did you read-" Peashooter is abruptly cut by Sunflower.

"Yes, I read the note you left on my bed yesterday, and I understand. I accept your forgiveness, and we will still remain friends after all!" Sunflower happily said.

Peashooter helps her with fixing the chess board and pieces, and they shake leaves once again.

A loud noise of "mechanical footsteps" can be heard from outside. One of the Squashes rush inside the room.

"Peas! Get your green junk downstairs!" Peashooter rose up immediately, with Sunflower following him once again.

When they got downstairs, they were astounded with what they saw- it was Dr. Zomboss in his "new-and-improved" automaton. The torso part was modified for passenger capacity and it could contain up to 25 zombies. The legs were much stronger and more durable. Crazy Dave knew that Dr. Zomboss was a force to be reckoned with, and he highly counted on the plants for his safety. The first time they faced Dr. Zomboss in his gigantic automaton was on the house roof, and they had a hard time defeating him if it weren't for Peashooter.

Sunflower approached Peashooter from behind and kissed him in the left cheek. "Good luck, Peas. Your father will be proud of you..." Peashooter paused for a while, having his jaw dropped from the kiss.

Peashooter didn't even nod. He did not move even one of his leaves when Sunflower gave the kiss. He knew that he was one step close to asking her out. Sunflower thought the same as well.

The plants had to be deployed. Peashooter went onto his lane while Sunflower went to another. They were 3 lanes apart this time, and the two are unable to see each other with the other plants blocking their view. Peashooter started firing upon the zombies discharging out of the automaton Dr. Zomboss had built, with the kiss almost interfering with his thoughts and actions. Crazy Dave hid behind a table, guarded by 3 Chompers.

The zombie wave was almost over when Dr. Zomboss immediately ejected out of the battle. He forgot to charge the automaton at full power. When Dr. Zomboss dashed back to the graveyard, the remaining zombies were easily taken out. When Crazy Dave was informed that the zombies were gone, everyone chanted in victory. Peashooter as usual, went to the Zen Garden to meditate, but he didn't. He simply sat on the couch inside the greenhouse, and had himself stuck in his mind.

He thought, "She kissed me. That does not seem like the Love Nerve pumping."

Peashooter repeatedly hit his bulb on the armrests. Little did he know Sunflower was watching him, and she was carefully listening to what he was saying.

"She kissed me. S-She did..." Peashooter was shaking like a massage chair. Sunflower overheard this and giggled.

Peashooter held his cheek and said, "Should have kissed her back, but the other plants still need me..." He stood up from the couch and left the greenhouse. Sunflower smiled and was still looking at Peashooter as he tripped from a water hose Crazy Dave was using. Sunflower came out of hiding from the bushes and asked:

"Dave? Is he all right? He looks like he had too much fertilizer mix."

Crazy Dave replied, "Hehe, that boy's having a crush on someone here!" smiling mischievously.

Later evening, Peashooter slept earlier than the other plants as most plants would sleep 9:30 PM and he slept around 8:52 PM. It was 10:05 when Sunflower quietly entered the room, preventing Peashooter from being disturbed in his sleep. She was about to lie down in the lower bunk when she noticed the briefcase Peashooter used to store personal items. Peashooter left his briefcase open, and Sunflower decided to rummage through his stuff.

She viewed every item Peashooter had- a military helmet he would use if he would become a Gatling Pea if he can, a jar containing eyeballs from the first zombie he killed, and more. Sunflower became more and more excited with every item she finds. Until- she found the pictures of Peashooter and his father having photosynthesis sessions on a car roof that he told Sunflower. Another photo was Peashooter and his dad once again. She also found a picture where Peashooter was being taken care of by Torchwood and Crazy Dave, the photo taken 2 years ago the exact date when Peashooter was found nearing the end of his life-span.

She lost it when she saw the photo. Tears started running down her eyes, unable to hold them while looking at the picture of the poor Peashooter. She thought Peashooter was braver than any other, even tough boy-plants like him also had a bad past.

She thought, "Oh Peashooter, how come you're as happy as me? You've kissed me before, and I didn't mean to slap you that hard! It might be hard to be alone, but I'll be with you wherever you go!"

Sunflower quickly wiped her tears off and returned the pictures back into the briefcase when Peashooter suddenly changed sleeping position. She hid the briefcase and jumped unto her bed, still thinking of Peashooter's past.


	7. Chapter 7: Love Night

Chapter 7: Love Night

Peashooter awoken but Sunflower remained asleep. He went up the roof to ask if there were zombies waves so far. The two Winter-Melons simply said none, and Peashooter was excited to invite Torchwood to meditation at the Zen Garden. When Peashooter was going down the stairs, Sunflower was awake and she followed him again.

Torchwood and Peashooter were having a small conversation after their meditation when Sunflower came in. Torchwood raised eyebrows to Peashooter and patted his back.

"Hello, Sunflower!" the happy Peashooter said.

"Hello, Peashooter! So any zombie attacks so far?"

"Nope! Just the perfect time to hangout with my friends!" he replied.

"Cool! So, what are you and Torchwood going to do?" Sunflower said happily.

"You mean we? Torchwood's gonna be going to New Greeners. He won't be coming with us for the day."

"Us two?" Sunflower exclaimed. She moved closer to Peashooter, showing wide eyes and a big smile.

"Yes, me and you- were friends too! We can play board games, not that chess game though, have some fun in the planter's pool, or anything you want!" Peashooter said, growing the same big smile Sunflower had.

Sunflower was excited. She and Peashooter had taken off to their first activity- some good-ol Greener Pastures board game. Peashooter had a score of 34, while Sunflower had 29.

Up until night, they did a lot of activities; historical study on the construction of the plant-controlled sections of the US, story-telling with other plants, and much more. Peashooter and Sunflower never had signs of exhaustion despite the activities they have done the whole day. They were equally happy as they usually are.

The following night, Peashooter and Sunflower finally lie down on the house roof under the moonlight. Peashooter was lying down next to Sunflower, and it was perfect for him. There were no other plants on the roof, since most of the plants were inside celebrating Scaredy-Shroom's birthday. The zombies did not invade, after the last attack lead by Dr. Zomboss. It was peaceful, and perfect for him.

Peashooter started up. "Sunflower, ever see the moon that bright?"

"It's my first time seeing the moon that bright. It's amazing how big and bright it is..." Sunflower replied.

"Yes. The moon is up, the zombies stopped their attacks, and as usual, everyone here is having fun." Peashooter smiles, while looking at the full moon which was bright as a helicopter spotlight.

"Oh...I have a question for you, friend..."

"What is it, Sunny?" Peashooter replied.

"How did you become leader of the plants?" Sunflower stared into his eyes.

"When I saved Crazy Dave from a zombie who used a ladder to get inside, all the plants cheered me and they chanted me as the leader. Ever since I became leader, the zombie attacks have decreased cause I planned the defense well. It's slightly hard to be a leader, but you know that the planter is counting on you." Peashooter said, rubbing his leaves against the roof tiles.

"You really love your job. Your father must be amazed with what you have become now." Sunflower was blushing.

"Yep. If I die on a zombie's mouth, I don't know who will replace me as leader. We all die the same way. I have no idea when the zombies will stop their hunger for brains, but I surely will die for it...for the planter and other humans."

Sunflower, upon hearing those words, was about to cry but she managed to prevent it from happening. She responded after a few seconds of silence.

"Peas, you're one good friend. I don't want you to die as much as the other plants don't want to also. You've been here for 2 years, and I've been here for three, maybe four weeks. Crazy Dave will not let you get eaten not like the Wall-Nuts, Tall-Nuts and Pumpkins."

"Thanks, Sunflower. You really care about me...you're one good friend just like Torchwood and Daniel." Peashooter replied and winked.

"So, do you have a crush on someone here? Don't include my name. I am your friend and you can tell me the name of who you admire here and we'll keep this a secret." Sunflower smiled.

"So far none," said Peashooter with nervous laughter. "I put the safety of Crazy Dave first before anything like that. It's our job. Bloom and Doom Seed Corporation wouldn't create us for nothing if we weren't protecting our planter from zombies."

"Haha. Neither I have a crush." Sunflower was also lying.

"I have a question for you too." Peashooter was blushing and his Love Nerve started running.

"Do you want to eat with me in a good restaurant? I'll pay for the food and such, but I assure you it serves good food for plants!"

Sunflower screamed in happiness. She said, "Sure! When can we go?" and had a big smile.

"We can go tomorrow, if you-" Peashooter is cut by Sunflower when she hugged him tightly.

"Tomorrow it is." Peashooter attempted to break the hug by Sunflower but she hugged him much tighter. Peashooter failed to resist the love being given by Sunflower and hugged her too.

After Scaredy-Shroom's birthday, all the plants went inside their rooms and slept. Peashooter and Sunflower did the same as well, and said their goodnights. Peashooter was still blushing as the lights went off and he slept.


	8. Chapter 8: Dinner for Two

Chapter 8: Dinner For Two

The next day, Peashooter was the cook for breakfast. All the plants were patiently waiting for the food he would serve. While he was distributing the dishes to the plants, Sunflower asked a Wall-Nut to switch seats with her so she could be with Peashooter. As Peashooter finished distributing the food and took his seat, he was amazed that Sunflower was with her.

"Enjoy the food! No poisoning from zombies- just plain tasty fertilizer and chips!" Peashooter said happily.

Sunflower took a nibble of the chips. "I like it. It's cooked well and not that salty. By the way, I used to work as a chef before the zombie invasion." Sunflower smiled.

"Cool! Well I shouldn't have volunteered for this in the first place." The two laugh as they finish their food.

Sunflower, so excited of the dinner Peashooter treated her, hugged him when Peashooter takes a bite of the food. The other plants look at them and smile. Peashooter let's go of Sunflower's grasp and continues on his meal.

After breakfast, Peashooter and Daniel meet and talk in the backyard pool.

"This is getting a bit weird. The zombies are not invading the house. I think Dr. Zomboss is coming up with another plan." said Daniel.

"Maybe they've been stuck with helping Dr. Zomboss in his fog machine for scary entrances?" Peashooter laughs.

"Well, we can check out if they've been drunk or invading other houses?" Daniel replied, and they both walk to the local cemetery where the zombies come from.

Once they entered the cemetery, a zombie comes out of nowhere, and spoke to the two plants.

"What's yer business?" the zombie said and waved his right green hand to the two.

"Nothing? Just wanted to find out why you've stopped invading us after that huge robot Dr. Zomboss had ran low on power." Peashooter replied.

"Oh! Dr. Zomboss busy. Dr. Zomboss is currently working on fog machine for great entrances. We won't be dedicating this week to eating brains. We helping him. We celebrate 12th anniversary of Greenville Cemetery." The zombie smelled worse than a garbage collection truck.

"Okay. Well next time don't leave a bucket of rotten brain in our front yard please because it's equally improper and disgusting. If I were you, I would have eaten it." Peashooter exclaimed.

"Got it. We'll sendin in more Buckethead Zombies if we can." The zombie smiled and left the two.

"Well, that was awkward. Looks like we won't be seeing them for a week, or if they say so." Daniel told Peashooter.

Peashooter got excited and when Daniel asked him why, he simply said, "I'm treating Sunflower, you know my roommate? I'm treating her to dinner at the Green Bites restaurant."

"You two on a date?" Daniel is immediately cut by Peashooter.

"Oh hell no! Why do you think that! She's just another friend. No date. Nada." Peashooter wildly denied.

When Peashooter returned to the planter's homestead, he prepared himself for the dinner treat he gave Sunflower. When he asked Sunflower if she was ready, they took off to the restaurant Peashooter told her.

Green Bites. It was once a popular human restaurant serving healthy food before the zombie invasion and attacks. The employees had their brains eaten, and now with the help of a few plants from the town, the abandoned restaurant was repaired and renovated, and currently a popular restaurant serving a mix of urban plant food and traditional plant food. Peashooter ate here with Torchwood and Daniel, but it's his first time eating dinner with a girl-plant.

The two are welcomed by a Wall-Nut who recognizes Peashooter as the leader of the plants at Dave's house. Peashooter greets him back and a table was quickly set up for them.

Few plants were inside the restaurant; two Fume-Shrooms, a Cactus, and the plant employees who were simply sitting in the kitchens waiting for orders. The Wall-Nut waiter laid out the menu, and Peashooter and Sunflower began scrolling through the list of fine dishes.

"So, what do you want to order Sunny?"

"I'll have this...the Richmond Special." Sunflower turned to the waiter.

"Yes mam, it's a bit spicy but you will like it." the waiter added.

"I will have my usual dish Mr. Wall-Nut, a plate of fixed fertilizer strips." Peashooter smiled.

"Okay Peashooter! I'll have your food prepared in less than 10 minutes." The Wall-Nut rushed to the kitchen and began yelling at the other staff.

The two laughed at the waiter's voracious actions. Peashooter and Sunflower stared at each other for a while.

"He's a funny waiter. He recognizes me because I eat here with Torchwood and Daniel. Me and Torchwood used to come here and talk smack while having dinner. God, I miss those moments when we first became friends..." Peashooter looks at the other customers and smiles.

"No wonder you're popular too here. I remember me and Mom eating at a fine-looking restaurant like this before. Thanks for treating me here! Thanks so much."

When the food was served they continue on with their meal. All the other customers have left the restaurant when they finished eating.

"So, did you like it?"

"No. I love it." The two laugh as Peashooter gives the cheque to the waiter.

"How about your mother? Did she survive?" Sunflower asked.

At this point Peashooter had tears running down his eyes. He raised his hand and said, "No, no, I-I don't want to t-talk ab-about it..."

"Come on, Peas. I'm your friend, it's okay to talk about it." Sunflower rubbed Peashooter's stem.

"My mother..." Peashooter paused for a few seconds before every phrase. "mother's...my mother's dead too."

When Sunflower found out that he's the only one remaining in his family, she hugged Peashooter and rubbed his stem once again. She saw how sad Peashooter is, when he foretold the time his parents died.

"Stop crying, you're still brave and your parents are proud of you." Sunflower kissed Peashooter's cheek. Peashooter wiped away his tears and suddenly kissed back Sunflower. Sunflower couldn't resist, since it was her first kiss on the lips. She went pink while Peashooter held her much more.

"I'm sorry, but I had to do that." Peashooter smiles.

"No need to apologize..." Sunflower smiled and kissed him once again.

The waiter was about to tell the two that the restaurant was about to close until he saw the two kissing and went back to the kitchen acting like he did not see anything. Some of the cooks were seeing Peashooter kissing Sunflower for one and a half minute.

"Thank you for the dinner treat." Sunflower said as their lips finally separated.

"No problem. If you need something I'll gladly help." he replied.

The two returned to the house and a Gloom-Shroom was just by the door and greeted them. Peashooter went up the top bunk, his favorite spot in the bunk bed, while Sunflower was blushing, unable to sleep for a while.


	9. Chapter 9: Undead Lies

Chapter 9: Undead Lies

Peashooter came down the stairs the next day and he noticed Daniel was missing. While eating breakfast, he asked the other plants if they saw where Daniel was. The answers he only got was "Nope", "None", "Didn't see him", and "I don't know".

Sunflower was also missing. She woke up earlier than Peashooter, and Peashooter began searching for them although Crazy Dave warned him that it was dangerous to go further inside the cemetery.

Peashooter thought, "Why, oh why after that dinner I treated you you've gone AWOL?" He went to Ice-Shroom before venturing into the cemetery.

"What's the matter, Peas? Did the dinner end up bad?" Ice-Shroom asked.

"No, Mr. Ice-Shroom." Peashooter replied. "Daniel and Sunflower had gone missing and no one here knows where they have gone. Perhaps you have an idea on where they are?"

"Check the cemetery. Maybe the zombies got them!" Ice-Shroom exclaimed.

"Nah, the zombies won't even take them. They said they're making adjustments with their fog machine."

"Okay, but I think they went through the cemetery to go to another house and meet with other plants. The cemetery is a shortcut to Dr. Andy's house." Ice-Shroom said as he patted the stem of Peashooter.

The peashooter thanks the wise ice-shroom, then he heads to the cemetery.

Peashooter walks down the cemetery, surrounded by tall trees and tombstones, plus the sound of chirping birds. He searches for his friends until he passes by the chapel.

The same zombie that he and Daniel met blocks his way. He tries to go around the zombie but the zombie is stubborn enough to let him through.

"Please let me through. I have to see my friends." Peashooter crosses his leaves.

"No. Dr. Zomboss no allow intruders. Dr. Zomboss doing something private." the zombie replied.

"Okay, I'll just go around and mind my own business." Peashooter was about to walk away when he heard a girl's scream from inside the chapel.

"Who was that?" Peashooter's voice got higher when he was serious.

"Uh..." Before the zombie could even explain, Peashooter fired at the undead liar. The zombie's head had popped off after a few hits and Peashooter looked through the windows to see what was happening inside.

He is shocked when he sees Sunflower and Daniel, tied to folding chairs, with Dr. Zomboss holding up what appears to be a Geiger counter (used to measure levels of radiation). Peashooter became enraged with what he saw. However, he is unable to enter the chapel because the chapel was guarded by tons of zombies, plus a Gargantuar. He couldn't take on the zombies all by himself, and he knew he needed help from the others.

The actions of Dr. Zomboss can tell what he was planning; a huge invasion of zombies having their bodies merged with the structure of the plants. The zombies would have their heads replaced by peashooters, and they would cause greater advantage against the plants.

Peashooter said to himself, "I'll save you, Sunflower. I'll save you two." He then ran back to the house.


	10. Chapter 10: All They've Got

Chapter 10: All They've Got

Peashooter arrived at the house, panting. When Crazy Dave approached him, Peashooter shouted,

"They've got Sunflower and Daniel! Dr. Zomboss lied. He said that they won't be eating brains for a week, but it's a cover-up! He's trying to harness the radiation parts from the plants just so he could make ZomBotany zombies!"

Dr. Andy, a graduate in botany and also a coroner for the Greenville PD, asked Peashooter if they are coming here. Peashooter nodded, still enraged of Dr. Zomboss's actions.

All the plants were set outside a few minutes later. Peashooter was in the front giving commands. Crazy Dave was overlooking from the second floor holding a megaphone. Dr. Andy called the police so they could capture Dr. Zomboss and prevent him from eating brains ever again.

Marching can be heard from the graveyard. Ice-Shroom approaches Peashooter and pats him on the back.

"You're one brave plant, Peashooter. If ever you get eaten, we will have Gatling Pea as the leader and we will remember you every time." Peashooter hugged the Ice-Shroom, and Ice-Shroom returned to his post.

A huge wave of zombies has arrived. Dr. Zomboss is holding Sunflower and Daniel atop a Gargantuar's back. Peashooter thought, "I will save you, Sunflower..."

Crazy Dave yelled at the plants with his megaphone and they opened fire. The zombies went down like trees. Peashooter was at the front firing peas, trying to hit Dr. Zomboss. His bravery was astounding at that moment- all the zombies failed to even get through the Tall-Nuts with pogo sticks.

A odd-looking zombie was launched at the house. It was those annoying Imps that were piloting the big zombies. Peashooter saved Crazy Dave once again before the tiny zombie had it's set of rotten teeth on the planter's head.

The lawn defense was still going strong, and Dr. Andy was helping by planting Cherry Bombs and Jalapeños on zombie groups. Dr. Zomboss became much more angry and decided to send in more and more zombies.

Dr. Zomboss was about to bite the petals off Sunflower's head when Peashooter landed 2 peas at him. The doctor-zombie collapsed and fell off the Gargantuar's back. All the zombies were taken out by the Plants. They have done great work and Peashooter did well in commands. They all chanted in victory as the Gargantuar that Dr. Zomboss used as a viewing platform got knocked out.

Daniel and Sunflower felt relief, after the zombies were taken out.


	11. Ending

**Plants vs Zombies: Peas and Suns Ending.**

 **Hope you like it!**

Ending

Dr. Zomboss rose up after tumbling down from the Gargantuar. He attempts to run away but it was too late. He is surrounded by 2 police officers of the Greenville PD wearing gas masks. They grab him and while Dr. Zomboss is taken away, he shouts at the plants in dismay. The police officers put him inside the police car and they drive away, with Crazy Dave following them in his RV.

Daniel walks towards Peashooter and hugs him. "Thank you, Peas. We almost died back there.."

"You're welcome. I don't leave any of my friends behind." Peashooter smiles and Daniel rejoins the rest of the plants.

Dr. Andy pokes Peashooter and says, "It's Sunflower. Check on her too." He laughs silently as Peashooter is blushing and Sunflower is approaching him.

"Hello, Sunflower..." Peashooter shows a nervous smile.

"Peashooter...thanks for saving me..." Sunflower smiles. "You're one brave plant, and I really owe you a lot..."

"Yes. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?" replied Sunflower.

"Can I...can I ask you out on a...date?" Peashooter smiles.

"W-What?" Sunflower was also blushing.

"Can I ask you out on a date?" Peashooter said the words louder.

All the other plants were surrounding them, smiling. Torchwood gives Peashooter a thumbs-up and Ice-Shroom winks at Peashooter. Dr. Andy was clapping softly.

"You're...you're serious? On a date?" Sunflower's eyes grew larger the same as her smile did.

"I have chosen my option. Can I ask you on a date?" Peashooter was nervous.

After a few seconds of silence, Sunflower softly said, "Yes...yes..." She repeats this two times.

Peashooter broken his nervousness and smiles. He was happy to ask out the girl-plant of his dreams and Dr. Andy clapped louder.

"Yes...you can." Sunflower hugged Peashooter and kissed him in the lips.

Peashooter's Love Nerve has reached it's limit. He held her closer and they kissed for 40 seconds. All the other plants were cheering and clapping, and Dr. Andy was shouting in enjoyment.

Peashooter was so happy and kissed Sunflower once again. The plants went back inside the room, enjoying their victory against the zombies.

Well that was the end of Peas and Suns! Thank you for reading this romance-adventure FanFiction!

-Snip13r


End file.
